1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for generating an alert based on signal strength. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for alerting or warning a user as to a signal strength with which the mobile terminal communicates, or for alerting or warning a user when the mobile terminal is entering a zone in which the signal strength is below a certain threshold.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are developed to provide wireless communication between users. As technology has advanced, mobile terminals now provide many additional features beyond simple telephone conversation. For example, mobile terminals are now able to provide additional functions such as an alarm, a Short Messaging Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), E-mail, games, remote control of short range communication, an image capturing function using a mounted digital camera, a multimedia function for providing audio and video content, a scheduling function, and many more. With the plurality of features now provided, a mobile terminal has effectively become a necessity of daily life.
As mobile terminals have become necessities of daily life, users tend to rely more and more on mobile terminals for communicating with others. For example, it is very important for a user of the mobile terminal to be able to call 911 in case of emergency. The effectiveness of mobile terminals as necessities for communicating with others is limited by the signal strength with which the mobile terminal communicates.
According to the related art, users are more and more dependent on a Global Positioning System (GPS) or map-related applications for providing navigational directions to desired destinations. Such applications generally use various optimization techniques to plan a route. In addition, such applications may allow a user to set certain variables or constraints for the applications to consider when planning a route. For example, such variables or constraints may include whether to avoid toll rolls, fastest time of arrival, shortest distance, avoidance of freeways, and the like.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for alerting or warning a user as to the signal strength with which the mobile terminal communicates, or for alerting or warning a user when the mobile terminal is entering a zone in which the signal strength is below a certain threshold. In addition, there is a need for an apparatus and method for planning a route in consideration of a mapped mobile terminal signal strength along the route.